Kiss me quick but make it last
by yourenogood
Summary: Kendall had a secret; a secret that he hid from everyone. He was special. A sort of special he hated. His mom said it was a gift. He saw it as a curse. It just sucked. He couldn't change it. It was part of who he was. Kogan & Jarlos!
1. Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

****Title: kiss me quick; but make it last. (1/?)****  
><strong><strong>Word Count: <strong>**698  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG or this chapter, may get to PG-13  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Kendall/EVERYONE..but eventually Kendall/Logan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I wish I knew the boys but nope I do not. This is just for fun!  
><strong>Summary: Kendall had a secret; a secret that he hid from everyone. He was special. A sort of special he hated. His mom said it was a gift. He saw it as a curse. It just sucked. He couldn't change it. It was part of who he was.<strong>

It was their second date. He smiled having her in his arms. He was oh so happy. He stared in her eyes – this was the moment. The very moment he had dreamed about for weeks. He touched her cheek, and their lips touched. It was just a quick kiss….she pulled away leaving him confused.

"Jo?"

"Kendall….I just don't…I need to go." And with that, she left him there all alone.

He didn't even move. He sent a simple text to his best friend and before he could even begin to get upset – arms were wrapped around him.

"It'll be ok"

"What if I was a horrible kisser?"

"You're not."

"You wouldn't know Logie!"

"I don't. But man, she'll be back. You guys make the perfect couple." But she wouldn't be back, and Kendall knew it. He knew they'd just be friends. She wasn't the one for him and she would….find her soul mate now.

It always happened that way.

_He remembered his first date when they were back in Minnesota, his mother said not to get attached. He didn't understand but boy – he did get attached, and he had Logan at his side them helping him get over it with every ice cream you could name. The next boy she dated Greg Maxi, she fell hard. Last time he spoke with her, she said that it was crazy..it was like one kiss from Kendall would lead one to their soul mate. Kendall laughed it off. She was just lucky._

_But then it happened again with Lesley. Then it happened with Allison. Then when he decided that girls' maybe weren't his cup of tea. Mark was his dream guy. But Mark wasn't after love. He heard from Lesley that one kiss from Kendall would be life changing. She said that the next person he kissed would be his true love. He was ready for a true love. _

_He thought that Mark would be the one to change everything but he was just used by Mark. Kendall tried not to be upset that time. He locked himself in his room and ignored all phone calls and texts_

_Txt from Logie 11/01/07_

_9PM: Kendall are you ok?_

_9:10PM: Why aren't you answering mine, j or c's texts?_

_9:12 PM: Kendall. You're a great person. _

_9:13PM: Mark is stupid. His biggest mistake in life is leaving you._

_9:14PM: You're worth more than his bull****. Someone should give you the world._

_He read Logan's texts over and over again. They made him feel a mix of emotions. Emotions that he was afraid to ever let show._

And here he was now. Logan's arms wrapped around him, telling him it'd be okay. Like all those times before, Logan was here comforting him. He had to bit his tongue hard. Logan may be the smart one but he didn't catch on to Kendall's secret. It was weird. Didn't he see the Deja vu that always happened with Kendall's relationships? He kissed them; they found true love and lived happily ever.

When would he get his happily ever after? When would he stop getting hurt?


	2. you've got me smiling in my sleep

**Title:** kiss me quick; but make it last. (2/5)

**Word Count: **732

**Rating: **PG-13 for use of cuss words?

**Pairings: **Kendall/EVERYONE..but eventually Kendall/Logan

**Disclaimer:** I wish I knew the boys but nope I do not. This is just for fun!

**Summary: **Kendall had a secret; a secret that he hid from everyone. He was special. A sort of special he hated. His mom said it was a gift. He saw it as a curse. It just sucked. He couldn't change it. It was part of who he was.

**AN: **I am so sorry for not updating this until now! I apologize. I'm doing summer school right now to basically play catch up from switching my major at college and it's had me pretty busy. :/ The next update will be up soon! Love you all xoxo

* * *

><p>He yawned waking up, trying to stretch his arms out – only to find that he couldn't. It was like there were arms wrapped around him. Kendall blinked once, twice, and another time taking in the situation. How did he end up like this? He didn't know what to do. His best friend was sleeping so peacefully, and he couldn't mess that up. He looked outside to see that it was still dark. He slowly shut his eyes again and fell back to sleep.<p>

The next time he awoke, he was alone on the couch; yet, he was still cozy. He opened his eyes to see that there was a blanket thrown across him. He smiled knowingly; it had to been Logan. He got to stretch that time; nothing was stopping him.

"You seem happy for someone who just yesterday had their heart ripped out."

He jumped a little hearing the voice come out of nowhere. He looked around to finally see that it was James. He noticed that the other was just staring at him. "James. What are you doing?"

"Logan had to go somewhere, so he told me to comfort you when you woke up. But you don't look like you need comforting. You seem happy."

He frowned, "James I'm not. I liked Jo-"

James interrupted him, rolling his eyes at the same time, "Okay, maybe you liked her, but I don't think you really LIKED her because if you did, you'd be really upset right now."

"James you…"

James just shook his head at his friend, "I saw you and Logan asleep together."

"You did?" He closed his eyes and thought about how it felt having Logan's arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah, and you were really smiling in your sleep then. You looked so happy – the happiest I've ever seen you, Kendall. It was like you had the world in your hands or rather wrapped around you..."

He opened his eyes and sighed. "James."

"Quiet a second, I'm trying to get to my point."

He crossed his arms. "Ok"

"So you've been through a few bad relationships-"

Kendall hit his hand hard on the table, interrupting speaking, "A FEW? James I AM CURSED!"

"Okay, more than a few. Hey stop sounding so dramatic-"

"Says the drama queen-"

"I swear you're never going to let me finish what I'm trying to explain here!"

"Sorry, sorry, go ahead, James"

"You say you're cursed, but I don't think you are."

"You have no idea."

"I have no idea?"

It was a moment before he lost it. He needed to tell someone and well, James was going to be that person. "James, no one is ever going to love me."

"Now Kendall I know it sucks that – "

"No you don't understand.."

"Okay what don't I understand?"

"James. I'm Special."

James laughed. "You sure are."

"I'm being serious. All my life I've never had a lasting relationship. Don't even bring up the Kendall-can't-kiss-joke right now…I know you're thinking it. I am not a bad kisser! Anyways at a young age, my mom told me to never fall hard. She told me that one kiss could change a life."

James licked his lips, agreeing. "If a kiss has emotion, then, yeah."

"That's not exactly what I mean. James, I'm cursed in love. I will never have someone love me because once I kiss someone – the next person they kiss is…. their soul mate."

"Yeah, alright and I'm the tooth fairy...I sneak into houses and I trade money for children's teeth."

He put his hands up in the air dramatically. "James, Damn it! I'm being serious here...think about what I'm saying for a second."

James got quiet and he did just that. And the more he thought about all Kendall's past relationships, he realized that every single one of Kendall's past girlfriends/boyfriends were all still with the first person they dated after. He'd call it a coincidence but it couldn't happen that much. That was impossible. "You are cursed."

"Thanks James, you have made me feel so much better."

"But Logan makes you smile…."

"Yes but damn it James, I'm trying not to fall for him. You don't understand how much it would hurt me. He would be like everyone else. One kiss and he would be telling me goodbye. It would kill me. I can't fall for him. I can't allow myself to do that."


	3. And I can see this unraveling

Two weeks later…

I had to laugh seeing Logan still give Jo the evil eye. He never gave anyone the evil eye (or well not that I could recall). It started with that… and soon enough, I found myself around Logan more than normal. I could see James out of the corner of my eye and he smiled at me. Didn't he know this was going to end in heartbreak if Logan somehow felt the same about me? Why in the world was he supporting this?

* * *

><p>Carlos laughed when James decided that this afternoon would be a ShortyTall bonding time stealing Kendall away from Logan. He could see Kendall making a fuss himself and Logan himself was frowning. Carlos grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him to the same place the 'Tall boys' would be. This earned a smile from Logan. Carlos laughed when he tried to talk to Logan and he was off in his on mind, or rather staring at someone.

"What'cha thinking about, Logie?" or rather he should have asked, who are you thinking about.

"Nothing I just-" He stared over to Kendall again. "It's nothing..yeah"

Carlos had to smile and looked towards James who was lying out by the pool. Yeah, he knew exactly how Logan felt. "Y'know, sometimes we don't allow ourselves to see certain things until we're ready to see them in a certain way."

"I don't understand what you're talking about I-"

"Logan, you and I both know you know what I'm talking about. I see the way you stare at him. C'mon, he's so over Jo. He was over the moment she said goodbye."

"But he was so upset and called me and –"

"Did you ever wonder why he asked you to come over after that? And no don't say 'because I'm his best friend' because we're all best friends. It's because he likes you – he likes you a lot."

"You're crazy!"

"No I'm not."

"You are! You are! You Are! YOU ARE! Carlos, why are you staring at James like that and smiling? CARLOS!"

* * *

><p>Kendall had one hand on his hips and the other was pointing all up in James' face. "Why the hell did you decide to have this bonding time?"<p>

James rolled his eyes. "Because Kendall – I wanted you away from Logan."

"You want meeeeee."

James threw his hands up in the air. "Damn it Kendall, shut up. I don't. I already sorta have Ca-…..you know what never mind. I'll have what I want soon. I am not stupid like you."

Kendall sat up in his seat and stared at his friend. "C? Are you and Carlos…?"

"You wouldn't know would you? You say that you don't want a relationship with Logan but have you noticed that you guys are practically boyfriends? You just need to take that next step and call one of your outings, a date. You need to ask him out. And to answer your question: Maybe? We haven't really decided what we are, yet."

"And you mean to tell me that you've actually asked Carlos out on a date?"

Kendall watched as his friend grin in response to his question. "Yeah…well no. He was the one that asked me out..."

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was nighttime and all the boys were sitting together on the couch watching TV. Kendall looked at James and saw how happy he was. He wanted to have what James had. He wanted love like that. Carlos was laughing at something James had said – and then they were running around chasing each other. Soon enough their room door was closed, leaving just Logan and Kendall in the living room.<p>

"Those two are crazy."

Kendall just nodded his head. He thought about what he spoke to James about earlier and he needed to do this. He took a breath. It was the perfect moment, just the two of them there. It was now or never. "Logan, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Silence. Logan looked at him sideways. Kendall took that as a bad response. "Okay that was stupid of me I-"

"That was random but-"

"I'm sorry I just made everything awkward Logan I-"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"I'm sorry Logan please don't hate-" He stopped mid sentence, his brain freaking out replaying Logan's response of yes. "Did you say-"

Logan laughed. "Yes, Kendall, I said yes. And now I'm going to take a shower, we can talk more about our date tomorrow."

Logan left him to take a shower and Kendall stayed sitting on the couch. He didn't think Logan would say yes but James was right. Logan did like him, at least an enough to say yes to one date. He knew he should be really happy about this but at the same time, he just couldn't be happy. This would not end happy - or at least not for him. It was all because of the damn curse. He sighed, standing up heading to their room. He laughed hearing Logan's voice singing a sweet melody. Logan only sang in the shower when he was really happy. Even if this was going to end bad - at least he knew he was one of the few that ever made Logan sing in the shower. That was a positive, right?


	4. Your love is where I'm falling

He woke up with a smile on my face. Logan had said yes. The only problem he realized after this (beyond my curse, anyway) was that he had no idea where he would take him. He didn't think this out as much as maybe, he should have. He wanted this to be perfect. He needed to be perfect.

Kendall opened our door quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping brunette who gave me butterflies. He slowly shut the door behind him. He made my way to the kitchen and sat down, trying to think of the perfect place. He jumped a little hearing a footsteps, and turned his head to see Carlos walking towards the cabinet.

"So where are you taking Logie on your first date?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and sighed loudly, earning a laugh from Carlos. "I don't know!"

"Dude, don't be so nervous. This is Logan we're talking about!"

"And that is exactly why I should be nervous. It's LOGAN. LOGAN MITCHELL!"

Carlos just smiled, pouring a bowl of cereal, before grabbing the milk from the fridge. "Yes, it is."

"You're not helping me by just smiling, Carlos."

"Kendall, man, Logan is one of your best friends and you know him way better than James and I do. Hell, I believe even if you took him somewhere he hated - he would love just because it was with you."

A groan escaped his lips. "But that is exactly what I don't want to do. I don't want to take him somewhere he hates. I want him to-"

"Kendall, relax. Logan wouldn't care."

"But it's our first date. I want it to be perfect."

"Just the fact that you two will be somewhere together will be perfect to him, believe me."

There was a sparkle in his eye. Kendall smiled. "So Carlos how was your first date?"

His friend smiled, off in his own world. "Amazing, Kendall. I am so happy with him."

Kendall hugged Carlos. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Carlos moved away to finally get a spoon for his cereal. "You know...I get how you want it to be perfect, but my first date with James wasn't perfect but it was us. It wasn't how I imagined it - It was more. I hope the same for you guys and hit a brother up when you want to start double-dating."

"Carlos, you're a dork."

**FIRST DATE.**

James rolled his eyes when Kendall told him to go to his room and tell Logan a message but he did it anyway. "Kendall says to be ready to leave by 4."

Logan rubbed his eyes. "Wait-what?"

James shrugged. "Your date?"

"Oh god yes."

James started laughing. "You are so weird, Mitchell." He opened the door to leave when Logan got up.

"WAIT!" James turned around. "Where am I going?"

"That is a surprise, my dear friend. Now, go get yourself ready! And no, I cannot help you. I have my own date to get ready for and you know Kendall will love you with whatever clothes you have or don't have on, anyways."

The door shut behind him and Logan was set on finding the perfect outfit. He frowned when he opened his closet. He really needed James help but James already said no. He sighed, and smiled when he found the shirt that Kendall said was his favorite. He put it on and he grinned. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Somehow I, Kendall Knight, had managed to get Logan blindfolded on our first date. James smacked my arm and said I was a closet freak. I didn't want to even begin to think about blindfolds and Carlos and James. That was too much for my innocent (ok, maybe not that innocent) brain.<p>

"Kendall where are we going-"

He whispered right into Logan's ear. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"Kendallllll."

"Relax. We're going somewhere cool." Cool was right, literally. They were on a bus full of people who yes - were giving them looks like they were crazy kids going to an ice skating ring. He missed skating on the ice and he was sure Logan did too. Or maybe he didn't. But the ice was special to him. Maybe not this exact hockey arena but the one back home meant everything to him. Without the ice, he wouldn't be where he was at that very second. He wouldn't have met James, Carlos and most of all Logan. Logan, that brainy boy, who joined their group and made everything perfect. He was the best friend a guy could ask for and he, alone figured out how to make them the best hockey players in the state because of math.

He smiled, taking Logan by the hand off the bus.

"I have no clue where we're at. Can I take this off yet?"

"No." He heard a sigh and laughed. "Chill, Logan...now, I'm going to take off your shoes."

"You're doing what-"

"Chill." and Logan did as always. He trusted Kendall. Soon enough both Kendall and Logan's shoes were traded for ice skates and he took Logan's hand pulling him onto the ice.

Logan smiled. "Can I take this off now?" Kendall answered him by taking it off. Logan laughed, skating around the ice. He hit Kendall on the butt. "Bet'cha can't catch me!"

He never said no to a challenge and he never ever lost. He chased after Logan and caught him, or rather knocked him down. Logan let out a groan and he felt bad. "Oh god, Logie, I'm sorry."

He ruined their date, damn it to hell. But out of nowhere, he got pushed and somehow Logan was on top of him and his hands, oh god where were his hands going. Logan started to tickle him and got him right at his one spot, and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh god, Logan. STOP IT. STOP IT, Logie." were the words he spoke between laughs.

Logan stopped and then, Kendall sighed at Logan's hands leaving him. "Do you remember the first time we we're on the ice together?"

Logan smiled at those words. "Yeah, that was the day you became my best friend."

_"Mommy, I don't want to go on the ice."_

_"Well your father and I are so deal with it, Logan!"_

_A little boy frowned so much before another came and sat beside him. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"I don't-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_"Ok. So let me tell you, my names. I'm Ken-doll and you are?"_

_"Logan."_

_"Ok Logun, see not we're not strangers anymores! We are fry-ends!"_

_"Best fry-ends?"_

_"Yes! Now will you tell me why you're so sad?"_

_"I don't know how to skate and mommy and daddy don't want to teach me today. They are too busy sharing chapstick."_

_"Well, let me teach you, Logun!"_

_"You can skate?"_

_"Yes, I am going to be a famoussss hockey player one day."_

Logan smiled, standing up, pulling Kendall up with him. "You were the one to teach me how to first skate."

"And I got you away from your parents sharing 'chapstick'"

Logan hit him. "I do not want to talk about my parents sharing chapstick!"

Kendall smiled. "Alright, alright. Let's go. It's time to go eat dinner."

Kendall took Logan to his favorite restaurant. They talked for hours and hours, and for the first time in his life, Kendall forgot about the curse and was maybe, the happiest since before everything changed, and he was still that clueless kid who liked helping small brunettes learn how to ice skate.


	5. but please don't catch me

Somehow that first date turned into a second, which turned into a third and so on. Somehow, Kendal found himself on more dates that he had ever been with someone. He didn't want it to end; but it would soon. He had tried everything to stop myself for falling for Logan and in the end, he ended up falling faster than he had even imagined. He had a hard time telling his heart and his head, or god his lips that no, you cannot kiss that gorgeous brunette in front of you.

"_Kendall, c'mon. Why don't you ever want to kiss me?" Those green eyes where staring into me, looking for a clue. I didn't answer him. I just looked at him. My heart was telling me because every hello ends with goodbye.. I just didn't want that. So as long as we didn't kiss, I wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't say goodbye. I would not have to see the man that stole my heart away with another._

_Logan leaned in and I leaned to the side, leading him to kiss my cheek. I sighed, "Because one kiss would change everything, Logan."_

_Logan stared at me. "What are you so afraid of? Are you afraid you're falling?"_

_I couldn't lie. "I'm terrified."_

_Logan grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Kendall, I would catch you."_

But like everyone, he had limits. One moment he was laughing and the next, he was so close to kissing him but he stopped myself. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let the curse screw him. Logan's beautiful smile turned to a frown.

"Kendall-" but the rest of the words never were heard.

Kendall stood up from his seat, leaving cash on the table enough to pay for the bill and a tip. "I think we'd be better off as friends-" and before Logan could stop Kendall; he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't even give Logan time to tell him to stop. He just left them, stranded, confused and not knowing what in the world to do. Carlos found him sitting on the sidewalk, frowning.<p>

"What do you want, Carlos?"

Concern was all Logan could see coming from the other brunette's eyes; followed by the question he knew would be asked. "Are you okay?"

Was he okay? No, not really. He sighed, rubbing his eyes at the same time. "I hate Kendall."

The Latino shook his head. "No you don't. I think it's quite the opposite."

"Yes I do. He's stupid." _And Logan was stupid-in-love._

The Latino looked at his friend shaking his head. "Logan, have you ever put your arms out and spun like the fast as you could? Well, my friend that is what love is like. It makes your heart beat so fast like it's in a race. It turns your world upside down. But if you aren't safe, if you aren't careful, if you don't remember to keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You are plain out oblivious to what's happening to people around you. You can't see that moment, can't stop the moment…when you fall."

There was silence on Logan's end for a long while. "I thought I was supposed to be the smart one."

"Logan. You're in love with Kendall, why don't you just tell him already?"

"He – he said we would be better off as friends."

Carlos looked at Logan as if he had two heads. "Obviously, you're not. Did you ever tell him how you felt? Don't answer that to me. Now, go talk to him, Logan!"

Logan took his advice and went to go find Kendall to tell him how he felt, no, show him how he felt.

* * *

><p>Logan. Yup, he broke up with Logan. Damn the curse to hell. He felt like crying, punching someone but instead he found himself with the Jennifers. He wasn't exactly happy but it was whatever. He had fallen heads over heels for Logan and he broke it off, hours earlier because he needed to (or that is what he told himself). He didn't want to kiss Logan – because well, that would kill him. So he gave in to the Jennifers (because well James had a big mouth) and kissed them all; one by one. He laughed when they cheered. He rolled his eyes when they asked him who was the best kisser - because they well, all sucked. It wasn't the Jennifers though - his heart wasn't in it. And as he opened his eyes after the last god-awful kiss, he saw a brunette staring at him. That brunette was no other than Logan and he looked like he was going to cry. Kendall felt like the biggest douche ever for the second time the day. He never wanted to get hurt himself, but now he did something worse than that; he hurt Logan. Not once, but twice in the same damn day.<p> 


	6. I can't open up my heart without a care

**AN: **Thank you all for sweet comments! You all are amazing and you make me smile! :)

* * *

><p>The moment he saw James coming his way; he knew his friend was going to tell him like it was. The first thing that happened was James hitting him hard across his head. "Why the hell is Logan crying?"<p>

He almost lied but he looked away from his friend, letting the truth leave his lips. "He saw me kissing Jennifer."

"YOU KISSED A JENNIFER? WHAT THE FUCK, KENDALL?"

He looked at his feet. "Yeah, actually all three but that was because..."

James looked furious. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Kendall, I hate to burst your bubble but doing that was stupid, beyond stupid. It could be the dumbest thing you've ever done; actually it is. Pushing Logan away from you, denying yourself love, that doesn't make you strong at all. If anything at all, it makes you weaker. You're doing it all because you're fucking afraid."

Silence.

"But if I were to kiss him-"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe he isn't like the rest? That he's different? God Kendall, you and I both know that Logan, he's different from the rest of them."

"What makes him so special? What makes him different from the rest, James?"

"If you haven't figured that out yet, man. You are dumb."

Carlos came in the room. "Even I know the difference between everyone and Logan."

Both James and Kendall jumped at that voice. _He did?_

"Every one of those people didn't love you. They lusted over you, sure. But loved you they did not. Logan truly cares about you."

Maybe so but still _the curse. _"But I'm cursed!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about a curse, but I think you should go see Logan. Talk it over? You've really hurt him, Kendall."

He listened to them and left. He only hoped Logan would listen to him.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at Logan. His friend (or god were they even friends right now?) was just staring at the few stars that could be seen in the city. He looked as if he was deep in thought. Kendall really didn't want to bother him, but soon enough brown met green. Those eyes were once staring at the stars, were staring at him.<p>

A sigh escaped the shorter man's lips, making Kendall frown. "What are you doing, Kendall?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" He took a sit next to the brunette without asking. The brunette moved away from him. He moved closer to him at the same time.

"Sorry for kissing them or sorry for me seeing? I thought you cared for me. Carlos said you were in love with me, and that you've had it hard in the past. But am I chop liver? You ended our relationship before it even really began."

"Logan I-" If there were space between them, neither would have known it. Kendall replayed all the memories in his head of them together. And here he was, so close. He didn't know what words to say at that moment. But he knew this would show how he felt – even though now Logan would be leaving him, finding his true love.

Logan's lips were only a few millimeters away from his. He was nervous, more nervous that he had ever been before kissing someone. Those beautiful brown eyes stared into his questioning him and it made him even more nervous.

This moment was a big deal: it would be when he would finally get the chance to do the one thing he wanted to do –needed to do- more than anything (and it may be the only time he got to do it). It scared the living crap out of him. He slowly leaned in, placing a hand on Logan's cheek. Their lips met and sparks flew. _That kiss_. It was sweet and slow. Yet, it ended so quickly. Logan was pushing him away.

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Kendall looked at the ground. "No look at me right now! Who do you think you are Kendall Knight? You can't just treat me like crap and then turn around and FREAKING KISS ME!" Logan slowly stood up, shaking his head.

"Logan wait I-" he began. He stood up and grabbed Logan's hand. Just like before, it was like their hands were meant for each other. They fit together perfectly. Damn this curse. _This curse_.

"No. All you've done is lead me on. And you want to know how that feels? It sucks. I hate you Ken-dal-l-l Kni-ghh-t." There were tears slowly falling down Logan's face. Kendall wanted to hold him at that moment and wipe those tears away, make him believe, make him see how much he really cared- but Logan wouldn't allow him and it would be ok in the end, anyways. For Logan, he would find his soul mate and Kendall well he would be happy to see his friend so happy on the outside but the inside? It would kill him.

At that very moment, Logan acted like he was going to leave, but then he stopped. It confused Kendall. Logan went out of his normal quiet character for a second and pushed Kendall against the building capturing the other's lips. There were sparks just like their first kiss. But it wasn't as quick. It was like Logan was trying to memorize his lips. Soon the other boy pulled away and Kendall stared into teary brown eyes. They matched his own green tear-streamed eyes.

Before he even had time to think, Logan had walked away from him just as he did, hours before. He was nowhere in sight. He sighed defeated. All he really wanted in life was for Logan to be happy...but he wanted happiness himself. He didn't want to know who Logan's soul mate was.


End file.
